mbickfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Blog użytkownika:LechuśLove/Czacik (po za filmem)
XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD =M:BiCK Wikia = Kotofanka=^.^= =M:BiCK Wikia= *Catonatorka =Prywatne Wiadomości= *Nikotka *Witaj na czacie M:BiCK Wikia *Nikotka dołączył(-a) na czat. *7:21 Nikotka Hej *7:23 Kotofanka=^.^= hejka *XDD *ctm *7:24 Nikotka nic a u cb? * *Byłam w sklepie i zapomniałam jogurtu *7:24 Kotofanka=^.^= też nic XDD *7:24 Nikotka XD *7:25 Kotofanka=^.^= czekam na PB bo musimy scenariusz dokończy c XD] *7:25 Nikotka Teraz Blanc nie bedzie miała kolacji XD *A kiedy przyjdzie? *Blanc: *7:25 Kotofanka=^.^= NWM *7:25 Nikotka XD *7:25 Kotofanka=^.^= dlatego czekam *xDD *7:25 Nikotka XD *Spoczko *7:25 Kotofanka=^.^= ale ten scenariusz to taki brehny Xd *7:25 Nikotka XD *Blanc: Jak piszesz z PB to sie nie dziwić XD *Yuki: XD *7:26 Kotofanka=^.^= MAM GO U MNEI NA BLOGU JAK PISAŁAM Z PB SPADŁAM Z KRZESŁA I WBIŁAM SOBIE W RĘKE DŁUGOPIS *7:26 Nikotka Pamietam XD *Ale w ,,Co sie dzieje na czacie'' czy kaj indziej? *7:27 Kotofanka=^.^= CO SIĘ DZIEJ NA CZACIE *7:28 Nikotka Blanc: Ja idę! Zajmij sie Yuki Daria *7:28 Kotofanka=^.^= czytałąś *7:28 Nikotka Aham *nom XD *7:28 Kotofanka=^.^= ? *WSZYSTKIE1?! *7:28 Nikotka Yuki: Pa mamo! *Tak *XD *Znaczy tak trochę *7:28 Kotofanka=^.^= xd *7:28 Nikotka XD *7:28 Kotofanka=^.^= ZNACZY bo PB bał się że bdziesz na niego złą XDD *7:29 Nikotka A czemuż to? *7:29 Kotofanka=^.^= czytaj czat 2 *XDD *zoabczysz' *ale *masz na początku *spontaniczne i nie prawdziwe jak by coXD *7:30 Nikotka XD *7:31 Kotofanka=^.^= nie bądź złą *7:31 Nikotka XD Ok *7:31 Kotofanka=^.^= bardzo prosze XD *7:32 Nikotka Czekaj zobaczem to XD *Ale 3, 2, czy 1? *ŻE WUT? * Nikotka szykuje miecz *Jak przyjdzie to nim dostanie XD *7:33 Kotofanka=^.^= XD nie *prosze *XDD *2 i 3 *7:33 Nikotka TAK! *KONIEC Z NAMI! *7:34 Kotofanka=^.^= nie *XDD *7:34 Nikotka Ale z toba sie będem przyjaxnić bo jesteś fajna *Xd *7:34 Kotofanka=^.^= aXDDD *ALE TE SCENY Z FILMU SĄ NIE PRAWDZIWE PRZECIEŻ NAPISAŁAM *7:34 Nikotka XD No i co z tego XD *7:34 Kotofanka=^.^= xdd NO będzie smutny *i nie zrobi mi naleśników *;-; *7:35 Nikotka Ja ci zrobie i ciii... *7:35 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *7:35 Nikotka Potem i tak do niego wrócę XD *7:35 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *XDD *BOŻE *RATUNKU *7:36 Nikotka XD * Nikotka daje Wiki naleśniki *7:37 Kotofanka=^.^= ... NIE SOM TAKIE DOBRE XD JAK SEBY ONMI ZROBIŁ 999.999.9999.9999 NALEŚNIKÓW I MYŚLAŁ ZE JA TO ZJEM xd *7:37 Nikotka XD *Czykoj poprosze mamę o naleśniki z czekoladom XD *7:37 Kotofanka=^.^= ... *7:37 Nikotka * Nikotka woła mame *MAMO ZRÓB NALESNIKI Z CZEKOLADOM *XD *DOSTANE OD DARII WPIERDOL ZA TAKE NAZWY *,, PB'' *7:38 Kotofanka=^.^= xdd *wiem xd *7:38 Nikotka Oj tak XD *Dam dam dam *7:41 Kotofanka=^.^= xdd *7:41 Nikotka Jestes wiki? *7:41 Kotofanka=^.^= jestem *ale ryzuje *rysuje* *7:41 Nikotka XD ok *7:42 Kotofanka=^.^= wiesz jak on odetchną kiedy mu napisałam że nie cYtasz mojego bloga CZYTASZ *7:43 Nikotka XD Tak mi się pokazało to ja: Aaa.... Co mi tam przeczytam se XD *7:43 Kotofanka=^.^= ZXXXD *7:45 Nikotka Ale jak mnie nie bedziea pon bedzie to prosze nic mu nie mó *Jak mnie nie bedzie a on bedzie to ciii *7:45 Kotofanka=^.^= xdd *WIESZ CO MÓJ KOLEGA OSTATNIO DO MNEI *wika powiem ci coś smutnego *śmiejesz się jak zdechły koń *7:47 Nikotka XD *7:47 Kotofanka=^.^= się śmiej to się dusze *7:47 Nikotka Ale zdechły koń sie nie może śmiac bo umarł XD *7:47 Kotofanka=^.^= hahah *7:47 Nikotka xD *Yuki: Ma ktoś żelki? Bo głodna jestem! *7:48 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Ja mam *7:48 Nikotka Alex: ja mam batona, ale sie nie podziele *Yuki: A dasz? *7:48 Kotofanka=^.^= ChenG: Jasne masz *7:48 Nikotka Yuki: Dzięki *Bierze żelki *7:48 Kotofanka=^.^= XDD *7:49 Nikotka Ja miałam dodać ich rysunek i nie dodałam XD *Kiedy indziej XD *7:49 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Wiki dodała *7:49 Nikotka Widziałam fajny *7:49 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Zobacz sobie *XDD *7:49 Nikotka Alex: Daria mnie tak narysowała jak bym miał downa *XD *7:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Bo może masz? *7:50 Nikotka Nie mam talentu i już XD *7:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Xd' *7:50 Nikotka Alex: Nie mam! *7:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Cheng jesteś okropny *7:50 Nikotka Alex: Ojciec ma downa *XD *7:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Phantom? *7:50 Nikotka Tak XD *7:50 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Alex Z tym się zgodze twój ojściec to debil *Wiki *7:51 Nikotka XD *7:51 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki:* Cheng ogarnij dupe XD *7:51 Nikotka Alex: Niestety *XD *7:51 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: niom *7:51 Nikotka Yuki: Ja tam go nie za bardzo lubie bo na mnie nakrzyczał * *Teraz se coś uswiadomiłam XD *7:51 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: To mój brat wiec wiesz *7:52 Nikotka Alex i yuki Chneg to wasz wujek *Yuki: WUJEK! *Yuki przytula Chenga *7:52 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng nie wie co ma zrobic xd *7:53 Nikotka Odwzajemnij uścisk *XD *7:53 Kotofanka=^.^= *Ym próbuje odwzajemnić *7:53 Nikotka XD *7:53 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: on nigdy się nie przytulał xd *7:53 Nikotka Alex: po co nam wujki jak mamy batoniki *XD *Skąd ja ten tekst znam *? *A no tak wujek Plagg *KURDE! *Woda mi na spodnie sie wylała *ZW *7:54 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Miło mi cię poznać Alex teź jestem waszym wujkiem ponieważ jestem spokrewniony z Phantomem Chengiem i Plaggiem tak jak Cheng *7:54 Nikotka XD *Jakie zdanie XD *Alex: Yyy... Bato-nik? *Jak odróżnić Yuki od Alexa? *7:55 Kotofanka=^.^= W=NWM *7:56 Nikotka Yuki jest biała i jest dziewczyną, a alex jest czarnym murzynem i jest chopem XD *7:56 Kotofanka=^.^= XDD *7:56 Nikotka Alex: EJ! *Yuki: Ja jestem cała mama *Yuki: ino jestem kotem XD A mama to mysz XD *7:56 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *Szot: Nigdy nie byłem wujkiem o luju dziwne przeżycie *7:57 Nikotka XD *Alex: Nie ma batonika! *7:57 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Jakiego batonika *7:57 Nikotka Alex: Laiona *Lajona *7:58 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: a chcesz? *7:58 Nikotka Alex: Nie *7:58 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Okej *7:58 Nikotka Lex: mama mówi, żeby nie brać od obcych bo moga być pedofilami *alex *7:58 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Ale ja jestem twoim wójkiem *wujkiem* *7:58 Nikotka ALex: Ok *7:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: To chcesz? *7:59 Nikotka Blanc: JUZ JESTEM! *7:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Okej, *7:59 Nikotka Blanc: Nie bieraj od niego batona *7:59 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Czemu przecierz jestem jego wujkiem *przecież* *8:00 Nikotka Blanc: Nie! *8:00 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Jak to w końcu jestem 2 bratem Phantoma *8:00 Nikotka Blanc: Walić to! Nie bo on już jadł 8 już *8:01 Kotofanka=^.^= aa no to spczl *8:01 Nikotka XD *Ok pa *8:01 Kotofanka=^.^= pa? *Nikotka opuścił(-a) czat. *Nikotka dołączył(-a) na czat. *8:05 Nikotka Ok jestem *8:05 Kotofanka=^.^= XDD *8:05 Nikotka Mama straszy *8:05 Kotofanka=^.^= ? *8:05 Nikotka No bo jestem u siorki na śląsku *8:05 Kotofanka=^.^= xD *8:06 Nikotka XD *Więc nie u siebie * Nikotka wychodzi wchodzi Blanc *8:06 Kotofanka=^.^= XDD *8:06 Nikotka Ok ja wchodze bo ona ma kare *8:06 Kotofanka=^.^= ok *e *8:06 Nikotka Czas na opowiadanko *Yuki I Alex: TAK! *obydwoje zebrali się koło mamy *Kiedy wy spalici ja jechałam tranwajem i było extra. Koniec bajki *XD *Yuki: Najlepsza bajka swiata XD *Alex: A opowiedz o Wiktorii Która mieszkała w bucie! *Nie! *To jutro *8:08 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Czemu o moejj posiadaczce ona nie mieszkałą w bucie *? *Wiki: XDD *8:08 Nikotka XD *Ale to o Wiktorii Filipowskiej XD *Z mojej klasy... znaczy darii *8:09 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *8:09 Nikotka Fajna bajka z tranwajem nie? *8:09 Kotofanka=^.^= Ni *xd *8:09 Nikotka -_- *8:10 Kotofanka=^.^= -,- *8:10 Nikotka Teru: HEJKA ZIOOMKI *Teru: urwałam się od Raven XD *8:10 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: O nie to ta co chciała popsuć związek ST z Morru *8:10 Nikotka Teru: I Czarnego kota XD Matko co oni wyprawjaja to/// *TERU: JA SIE POMYLIŁAM! *8:11 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: to nie mów rzeczy których nie jesteś pewna! *8:11 Nikotka TERU: MAM KOLEGE CO SIE ZWIE MORRO *Teru: niestety żelki i to FRUGo wpływają na mnie źle *8:11 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Powtażam .. NIEMÓWRZECZYKTÓRYCHNIEJESTEŚPEWNA *8:11 Nikotka Teru: Ok zapamietam *XD *8:12 Kotofanka=^.^= 5:01 Tigera10 A: cytuję "Panterek Bialy A: Nie teraz sex i dzieci!!!" 5:01 Panterek Bialy Seba: Dzięki skarbie 5:01 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Jeszcze raz przepraszam.. 5:01 Panterek Bialy A: XDDDD 5:02 Kotofanka=^.^= A: aLE Z KIM TEN SEX I TE DZIECI BO NADAL NWM O CO KM 5:02 Panterek Bialy Seba: Nie masz za co kochana 5:02 Tigera10 A: DOBRA JA TERAZ WCHODZĘ 5:02 Panterek Bialy A: SEBA Z WIKI MAJĄ TEN TEGO!!!!! 5:02 Kotofanka=^.^= *dziwnie się czuje kiedy tak na mnie mówi XD 5:02 Panterek Bialy A: XDDDDD 5:02 Kotofanka=^.^= A: keidy 5:02 Tigera10 ~DOBRA, KURWA JAK JUŻ OGARNELIŚCIE SIĘ I PRZESTALIŚCIE ZABAWIAĆ SIĘ W NISZCZENIE ŚWIATA TO MI POMOIŻECIE? 5:02 Panterek Bialy A: Teraz! 5:03 Kotofanka=^.^= A: nie nie mogą 5:03 Tigera10 a : XDDDDD *8:12 Nikotka Teru: Skad taka pewność, ze to ,,ta'' a moż to ,,on'' *8:12 Kotofanka=^.^= PRZECZYTAJ TEN FRAGMEN XD *Cheng: Normalnie *8:12 Nikotka XD *Spoko *8:12 Kotofanka=^.^= XDDD *8:13 Nikotka Teru: po pierwsze kwami to rodzaj nijaki *a po drogie: nie mam nic Xd do powiedzenia *XD * Nikotka potkneła się o Lune XD *LUNA! *Smieję sie *8:14 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Wyobraź sobie że pytałem się Miszcza Fu i każde kwami ma inną płeć *8:14 Nikotka Mistrz Fu: ktoś o mnie gada? *Marinette1234 dołączył(-a) na czat. *8:15 Nikotka Mistrz Fu: Paczajta jaką mam koszule na impre u Darii *Umc umc umc *Marinette1234 opuścił(-a) czat. *Marinette1234 dołączył(-a) na czat. *8:15 Marinette1234 hej *8:15 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Tsa... Pamiętasz jak mówiłeś Cheng'owi że wszystkie kwami mają jaką płeć *8:15 Nikotka Mistrz Fu: Wracając do mnie. *Mistrz Fu: Niestety przez mgłę *8:16 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: Ale pamiętzarz *8:16 Nikotka Mistrz Fu: Ale znowu uiderzył sie w głowe i mysli że jest kobitką? *XD *8:16 Marinette1234 Mistsz Fu: Biedronko zaczekaj *8:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: NIe *Marinette *mogłabyś nie udawać mistrza fu *bo *go udaje nikotka *8:17 Nikotka Mistrz Fu: Nie... Bo kwami są nijakie, ale mozna powiedzieć że Cheng to chop, a blanc czy Yuki to kobita *8:17 Marinette1234 ale to nie ja *8:17 Nikotka XD *8:17 Kotofanka=^.^= Wika: XDDD ale jakąś płeć mają *8:18 Nikotka Nom *XD *Wejii: Hej Blanc *Odwal sie ode mnie *Wejii: Ale ja... *8:18 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Witaj Wejii *8:18 Nikotka Tak, tak wiem ż mnie kochasz, ale mm meża *Wejii: Helloł *8:18 Marinette1234 Tikki: Hej Wejii *8:18 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Hejka Wejii *8:19 Nikotka Mistrz Fu: wejii do branzoletki, albo... coś *8:19 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki: XD *8:19 Marinette1234 XD *8:19 Kotofanka=^.^= ../..././. *8:19 Nikotka Wejii: Pa *8:19 Kotofanka=^.^= Wiki, Szot,Cheng: Pa *8:19 Nikotka *Wejii posyła Blanc buziaka *8:19 Kotofanka=^.^= xD *8:20 Marinette1234 Tikki: Pa *8:20 Nikotka Yh... *Cheng podrywa cie ktoś *8:20 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Kto? *8:20 Nikotka no pytam się? Podrywa? *8:20 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nie xDDD *8:20 Nikotka XD *8:21 Marinette1234 pa *8:21 Nikotka Pa *8:21 Kotofanka=^.^= =pa *Marinette1234 opuścił(-a) czat. *8:21 Kotofanka=^.^= xD *8:21 Nikotka Yuki: Argh... *8:21 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: A czemu pytasz? *8:21 Nikotka *yuki zaczyna płakać *Bo tak... *8:21 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Yuki co się dzieje *8:21 Nikotka (...) *8:21 Kotofanka=^.^= *podlatuje do Yuki *[... *8:21 Nikotka Yuki: uderzyłam sie w ogon! * *Już 3 raz *w tym tygodniu *8:22 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nic ci nie będzie.. Jesteś twarda *głaszcze Yuku po głwie *Yuki* * *8:22 Nikotka Yuki: Wcale nie! *znów płacze *blanc podlatuje do Yuki z plastrem *8:23 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Daj mi swój ogon.. Mam moc uleczania (JAK ZAWSZE ON I JEGO UMIEJENTNOŚCI) *8:23 Nikotka XD *8:23 Kotofanka=^.^= xD .. *8:23 Nikotka *Yuki daje ogon (jak to brzmi XD) *8:23 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng wytwazra zielone światło dzięki któremu ulecza Yuki *8:24 Nikotka XD *zielony jest spoko *8:24 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *8:24 Nikotka *Yuki jest happy *Yuki leci sie pobawic z Alexem *8:24 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng jest happy *xD *8:24 Nikotka *Blanc opada z sił *8:24 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Blanc co się dzieje? *8:24 Nikotka trudno jest być matką i to w dotadku bliźniaków *No i jeszcze to są dzieci Tomka *XD *8:25 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: To nie są dzieci phantoma *?/ *;-; *8:25 Nikotka ? *Jak to? Czy ja oczymś nie wiem? * *Tomek to Phantom *Tylmko tak zdrobniale na jego mówię *8:26 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Myślałem że mniejsza XDD *Cheng: XDD *8:26 Nikotka XD *Live is Crazy *8:26 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Trudno jest żyć z Szotem pod jednym dachem,, *8:27 Nikotka XD *8:27 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Ja to słysze! *8:27 Nikotka *Blanc mdleje *8:27 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: I miałeś *Cheng: Blanc *8:27 Nikotka {*} Rip *8:27 Kotofanka=^.^= *Bierze Blanc i kładzie na poduszke *8:27 Nikotka XD *8:27 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Blanc nie.. *8:27 Nikotka (spoko to był żart nie umiera) *XD *8:28 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: XXd *8:28 Nikotka (Ale zemdlała) *Yuki podlatuje do mamy *Yuki: co jej jest? *8:28 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng bierze mokrą szmatke i przykłąda do głowy Blanc *Cheng: Nic jej nie jest zemdlała *8:29 Nikotka *8:29 Kotofanka=^.^= (krychowiak) *8:29 Nikotka yuki: To jednak coś jest, nie? *8:29 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Z przemenczenia *8:29 Nikotka Yuki: alex to twoja wina! *Alex: Nie bo wina ojca? *Yuki: No w sumie *8:30 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nie oskarżajcie Ojca *... *8:30 Nikotka *Yuki ma w oczach łzy *8:30 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Powinniście jej pomagać *8:30 Nikotka Yuki: Pomagamy... Tylko... *Yuki ociera łzy ogonem Alexa *8:30 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: tylko? *8:31 Nikotka Yuki: Tylko tata jej nie pomaga... I nas nie kocha... *8:31 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Eh,.. kolejna tragedia *8:31 Nikotka Yuki: ... *8:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Postaram przemówić do rozsądku wszemu ojcu *.. *8:32 Nikotka Yuki: Dzięki *8Blanc ozywa *8:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: SPoko *8:32 Nikotka XD *ORTO *GRAFIA *8:32 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *8:32 Nikotka Hej.. Co jest? *8:32 Kotofanka=^.^= Nic.. DX *Cheng:* *8:33 Nikotka *alex i Yuki przytulają mame *8:33 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng ożywa *8:33 Nikotka *Yuki puszcza mamę *8:33 Kotofanka=^.^= nie ożywa *XD *8:33 Nikotka XD *Yuki przytula Chenga *8:33 Kotofanka=^.^= *Cheng uśmiecha się* *8:33 Nikotka Yuki: Dziekuję! *8:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Nie ma za co? *8:34 Nikotka Yuki: ALEX NARADA! *8:34 Kotofanka=^.^= ..? *8:34 Nikotka XD *8:34 Kotofanka=^.^= xD *8:34 Nikotka *Naradzają się *8:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Blanc czy te narady źle się kończą *? *8:34 Nikotka Troche *XD *8:34 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: czemu?? *8:35 Nikotka W sumie nie wiem po co sa... Przeciez to bliźniaki XD *NWM *8:35 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Okej. *8:35 Nikotka Yuki: (szeptem) Trzeba spiknać yghm... z yghym.. bo yghym to BLE1 *! *8:35 Kotofanka=^.^= XDD *8:35 Nikotka ALex: Okej ^^ *8:35 Kotofanka=^.^= yghm *8:35 Nikotka *Kończą naradde *8:36 Kotofanka=^.^= Xd *Cheng: I co wynikneło z waszej narady? *8:36 Nikotka Alex; To ja ide do wujka szota! Nara *Yuki: Nic? *Yuki: To jest sekret bliźniaczy *8:36 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Co tam chcesz Alex? *Cheng: Aaa.. Rozumiem *8:36 Nikotka ALex: nic... Nudzi mi się *Yuki: Nom *8:36 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Chcesz może jakąś zabawke? *8:37 Nikotka *Blanc mruga *8:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Jednak trochę się obawiam ich anrad *8:37 Nikotka Alex: Gumowe jebadł,o XD *8:37 Kotofanka=^.^= narad* *8:37 Nikotka XD *8:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Gumowe co? *xd' *8:37 Nikotka XD *JEBADŁo *XD *XD *8:37 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: znaczy piłke kałczukową? *8:38 Nikotka Alex: Nom XD *8:38 Kotofanka=^.^= *Szot wyczarowywuje z nikąd piłke *Szot: Masz.. *8:38 Nikotka Alex: Dzieki *Alex bierze piłkę *Alex znika *8:38 Kotofanka=^.^= Szot: Tylko nic sobie nie zrób! *Alex *8:39 Nikotka XD *Jestem głodna *8:39 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Ja też idziemy coś zjeść *? *8:39 Nikotka Tak *8:39 Kotofanka=^.^= *IDOM *8:39 Nikotka *idzie XD *8:39 Kotofanka=^.^= idom do restauracji czy gdzie? *8:39 Nikotka No możemy *8:40 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Okej *8:40 Nikotka *Yuki podgląduje mame i chenga *Yuki sie przewraca *8:40 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng: Co jesz tak ogólnie bo ja Liczi *8:40 Nikotka Yuki: Kurde... *Jogurt *8:41 Kotofanka=^.^= Cheng; ciekawe jak smakuje liczi z jogurtem *8:41 Nikotka Ok kończe PA! *8:41 Kotofanka=^.^= xD *PA *8:41 Nikotka XD *8:41 Kotofanka=^.^= ZNWOU *8:41 Nikotka Tylko cii PB *8:41 Kotofanka=^.^= OKEJ *Nikotka opuścił(-a) czat. *Lisełek dołączył(-a) na czat. *8:43 Lisełek Dobry nie dzień *8:44 Kotofanka=^.^= xD *8:44 Lisełek xd *Lubie drzewa *8:44 Kotofanka=^.^= ja teżcd *8:44 Lisełek BARDZO LUBIE DRZEWA *8:44 Kotofanka=^.^= *8:44 Lisełek Zjem ci tapczan *XD *8:45 Kotofanka=^.^= XD *8:45 Lisełek Zjem dyrta *8:45 Kotofanka=^.^= OKEJ *8:45 Lisełek lubie jeść nie jedzone rzeczy xd *lLOGIC *8:46 Kotofanka=^.^= *(cake) *8:46 Lisełek *8:46 Kotofanka=^.^= *8:46 Lisełek (cat) *8:46 Kotofanka=^.^= * * *8:47 Lisełek Jestę wyjindiwidoalyzowany wyijndywidualsita to ja XD *8:47 Kotofanka=^.^= * *8:48 Lisełek Łamać język tak bardzo *8:48 Kotofanka=^.^= xxd *8:48 Lisełek Ja nie lubić ksiądz on na mnie dziwnie patrzeć 0_o *on mnie chyba nie lubić *on mnie zabić chcieć 0_0 *Dlatego ja do kościół nie chodzić XD *8:50 Kotofanka=^.^= jj *8:50 Lisełek Cytaty of maj lajf liczba :1 *XD *8:51 Kotofanka=^.^= xd *z/w *XD *Lisełek opuścił(-a) czat. *Lisełek dołączył(-a) na czat. *8:54 Lisełek Jeste z powrote ale z/w *JayJay *9:05 Kotofanka=^.^= jj *9:11 Lisełek JayJAY *Kupiłem jajko debila a wyhodował się tusk ;/ dziwne ale prawdziwe *Catonatorka dołączył(-a) na czat. *9:17 Catonatorka Heyy *Witam was *9:17 Lisełek yyeH saw matiW *xd *ein am iknafotoK *dx *9:21 Kotofanka=^.^= hej co rb *9:21 Lisełek do ułyt ezsip *DX *9:21 Kotofanka=^.^= oka *9:22 Lisełek śoc ez ąnm ein kat *;/ *9:22 Kotofanka=^.^= kełesiL rago epud *9:23 Lisełek ko *9:23 Kotofanka=^.^= ikneidz *9:23 Lisełek Ok już mi lepiej xd *9:23 Kotofanka=^.^= XDD * Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach